disneychannelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prinzessin Arielle
Arielle, die Meerjungfrau (Originaltitel: The Little Mermaid) ist der 28. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studiosund erschien im Jahr 1989. Er basiert auf den Motiven des Märchens Die kleine Meerjungfrau von Hans Christian Andersen. Es war der letzte Disney-Trickfilm, der mit Hilfe von Xerografie hergestellt wurde. Mit ihm kehrte die Walt Disney Company zu dem 1937 mit Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge eingeführten Musical-Filmformat zurück, dessen vorherige Wiedereinführung mit Oliver & Co. erfolgreich getestet wurde. Am 2. November 2006 erschien Arielle, die Meerjungfrau als Special Edition auf DVD. 2000 produzierte Disney einen zweiten Teil unter dem Namen Arielle, die Meerjungfrau 2 – Sehnsucht nach dem Meer, der allerdings nur für den Video-Verkauf animiert wurde. Am 11. September 2008 erschien der dritte Teil Arielle, die Meerjungfrau – Wie alles begann in den USA auf DVD. thumb Handlung Arielle, jüngste Tochter von König Triton, Herrscher über das Meeresvolk, ist mit ihrem Leben im Meer unzufrieden. Sie sehnt sich danach, einmal ein Mensch zu sein, und gerät mit ihrem Vater oft in Streitereien über diese „barbarischen Fischfresser“. Häufig muss dessen Hofmusikant Sebastian, die Krabbe, der unternehmungslustigen Arielle und ihrem Freund Fabius, einem Doktorfisch, nachspionieren, um zu gewährleisten, dass Arielle nicht entgegen den Anweisungen ihres Vaters zur Meeresoberfläche schwimmt. Von allen unbemerkt beobachtet die Meereshexe Ursula das Treiben von Arielle und ihren Freunden und sieht in ihr die perfekte Chance, Rache an König Triton zu üben, der sie einst aus dem Königreich verbannt hatte. Eines Abends beobachten Arielle und Fabius an der Oberfläche ein Feuerwerk zu Ehren des Prinzen Eric, der seinen Geburtstag auf einem Schiff feiert. Zu seinem Unglück gerät das Schiff in einen Sturm und Eric wird von Bord geschwemmt. Arielle kommt ihm zu Hilfe und verliebt sich in den Prinzen. Als dieser jedoch erwacht, verschwindet sie und Eric hat keine Erinnerung an sie, außer an ihren wunderschönen Gesang. Als Arielles Vater erfährt, dass sie einen Menschen vor dem Ertrinken gerettet und sich dabei in ihn verliebt hat, ist er außer sich vor Wut und zerstört mit seinem goldenen Dreizack eigenhändig Arielles geheimes Versteck, wo sie ihre gefundenen Souvenirs aus der Menschenwelt aufbewahrte. Nun sieht Ursula ihre Chance gekommen und verspricht, Arielle für drei Tage in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. In diesen drei Tagen muss sie von Eric den Kuss der wahren Liebe erhalten, dann kann sie für immer ein Mensch bleiben. Schafft sie es nicht, verwandelt sie sich wieder in eine Meerjungfrau und ihre Seele gehört Ursula. Als „Bezahlung“ erhält die Hexe ihre Stimme, da sie weiß, dass Eric Arielle nur an ihrer Stimme erkennen kann. Sebastian und Fabius bringen die menschgewordene Arielle schnellstens an die Oberfläche, wo sie Prinz Eric sogleich am Strand trifft. Wie von Ursula geplant, kann er nicht ergründen, wer sie ist und wo sie herkommt. Arielles Freunde bemühen sich, die beiden zum Küssen zu bewegen, während Ursula genau das Gegenteil versucht. Arglistig geht sie als wunderschöne Vanessa an Land und betört Eric mit Arielles Stimme. Eric glaubt, in Vanessa seine Lebensretterin gefunden zu haben, und die Hochzeit wird für den Abend festgelegt, an dem Arielles Arrangement mit Ursula ausläuft. Nun werden von Erics Hund Max und der Seemöwe Scuttle alle möglichen Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit die Hochzeit nicht wie geplant stattfinden kann. So kommt es, dass die Hochzeitsgesellschaft von Seevögeln attackiert wird und Max schließlich durch einen Biss in Ursulas Hinterteil deren falsche Identität aufklärt. Damit erhält Arielle ihre Stimme wieder und Eric begreift, dass sie das Mädchen ist, das ihn einst rettete. Er will sie küssen, doch es ist zu spät. Mit dem Untergehen der Sonne verwandelt sich Arielle wieder in eine Meerjungfrau und die zurück transformierte Ursula entführt sie in die Tiefen des Meeres. Nun schaltet sich König Triton ein, der zwar den Handel nicht brechen kann, sich aber Ursula aufopfert, indem er seine Seele gegen die Arielles austauscht. Ursula nimmt Tritons Krone und ernennt sich selbst zur Herrscherin der Meere. Arielle verursacht, dass Ursula versehentlich ihre beiden Haustier-Muränen tötet und nun soll auch Arielle beseitigt werden. Vor lauter Zorn verwandelt sie sich in eine Riesenkrake und zieht in einem gewaltigen Wirbel den herbeigesegelten Eric in Richtung Meeresgrund. Doch der wächst über sich hinaus, als Arielle in den Strudel gerät, und rammt Ursula den Schiffsbug mitten ins Herz, gerade als die Meerhexe Arielle mit dem Dreizack zerstören will. Mit ihrem Tod werden all ihre ehemaligen Opfer inklusive Triton wieder zu Meeresbewohnern. Als der Meereskönig erkennt, wie unglücklich Arielle als Meerjungfrau ist und wie sehr sie Eric liebt, gibt er schließlich nach und schenkt Arielle ein Leben als Mensch. Entstehung Der Grundstein zu Arielle wurde bereits 1985 gelegt, als Ron Clements, Co-Regisseur von Basil, der große Mäusedetektiv, in einem Buchladen auf ein Buch mit einigen Geschichten von Hans Christian Andersen stieß. Während er das Märchen der kleinen Meerjungfrau las, festigten sich in seinem Kopf bereits die Grundpfeiler einer Filmidee. Das Ganze gefiel ihm derart gut, dass er kurz darauf ein kleines, zweiseitiges Drehbuch dazu verfasste. Disneys Vorstandsvorsitzender Michael Eisner und der damalige Leiter von Walt Disney Pictures, Jeffrey Katzenberg, zeigten sich sehr beeindruckt und gaben Clements grünes Licht für eine mögliche Veröffentlichung nach Oliver & Co. Dabei war die Idee einer filmischen Umsetzung von Arielle bei Disney keinesfalls neu. Bereits gegen Ende der 1930er Jahre hatte man den Plan gefasst, eine Silly Symphony zu dieser Thematik zu erstellen, was jedoch nach einigen Bedenken wieder aufgegeben wurde. Dennoch gab es bereits einige für den Arielle-Cartoon fertiggestellte Bilder, die den Animatoren in den 1980er Jahren als Inspiration dienten. Nachdem Ron Clements den Segen der Studiobosse erhalten hatte, machte er sich zusammen mit seinem Freund John Musker daran, das kurze Script auszuarbeiten und einige der Grundideen zu verändern. So fiel die ursprünglich geplante Rolle der Großmutter Arielles gänzlich weg, während Ursula und Triton einen weitaus größeren Part zugestanden bekamen. Schlussendlich umfasste das Drehbuch rund 20 Seiten bis Clements vollständig zufrieden war. Er plante so schnell wie möglich mit der Umsetzung zu beginnen, doch Disneys Aufmerksamkeit lag zu dieser Zeit fast gänzlich auf Falsches Spiel mit Roger Rabbit und Oliver & Co. 1987 erhielt das Projekt durch die Beteiligung von Komponist Howard Ashman neuen Aufschwung, der als Produzent angestellt wurde. Er war für einige der gewichtigsten Veränderungen verantwortlich, unter anderem machte er aus der von Clements erdachten englischen Krabbe Clarence eine jamaikanisch angehauchte und änderte auch die von ihm vorgetragenen Lieder dementsprechend, was man am deutlichsten bei Unter dem Meer sehen kann. Außerdem plante er mit Arielle die Rückkehr der Disneyfilme zum klassischen Musicalstil, der sich in den Filmen zu Walt Disneys Lebzeiten als äußerst populär erwiesen hatte. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, holte er Alan Menken an Bord, mit dem er zusammen sieben verschiedene Songs komponierte. Insofern markiert der Film nicht nur die Rückkehr des Musicals, sondern auch den Beginn einer äußerst fruchtbaren Karriere Menkens bei Disney, die ihm mehrere Auszeichnungen einbrachte. Ebenfalls eine Tradition, die Disney mit diesem Film wieder aufleben ließ, war der Gebrauch von echten Schauspielern, die bestimmte Szenen des Filmes nachspielten, um somit den Animatoren die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Jodi Benson und Sherri Lynn Stoner dienten dabei z.B. als Vorlage für Arielle. Ursprünglich sollte die Multiplankamera in diesem Film wieder Verwendung finden, die sich aber damals in einem schrecklichen Zustand befand, und so wurde auf ihren Einsatz verzichtet. Stattdessen kann der erste Einsatz der digitalen Technik CAPS in der Hochzeitsszene bewundert werden. Es handelt sich dabei um eine spezielle Erfindung, die es ermöglicht, digital zu kolorieren. Sie findet sich auch in den folgenden Disneyfilmen immer wieder. Nebst dem ursprünglichen Studio in Glendale, Kalifornien eröffnete Disneys neues Studio in Florida, das in die MGM-Studios von Walt Disney World integriert wurde. Obwohl der Park erst im darauffolgenden Jahr seine Pforten öffnete, begannen die Arbeiten im Studio bereits 1988. Es wurden dort einige Sequenzen für Falsches Spiel mit Roger Rabbit''fertiggestellt und eben auch für ''Arielle. Je länger die Arbeiten an dem Film dauerten, umso rascher wuchs das Budget an, und der Film erwies sich um einiges teurer als die übrigen Filme dieser Zeit. Aus diesem Grund sah sich Ron Clements gezwungen, einige Einschränkungen und Verbilligungen vorzunehmen. So wurden aus Geldgründen die meisten vorkommenden Luftblasen von Pacific Rim Productions gezeichnet, einer aus China stammenden Firma mit Hauptsitz in Peking. Die hohen Kosten des Filmes liegen auch an den vielen Spezialeffekten, die in Arielle so zahlreich und aufwendig in Szene gesetzt wurden, wie es seit Fantasia nicht mehr geschehen war. Laut dem Verantwortlichen für die Effekte, Mark Dindal, wurden insgesamt über eine Million Luftblasen verwendet, und allein für die Szene mit dem Sturm brauchten zehn Zeichner ein ganzes Jahr. Viedeos thumb|right|335 px